


Silvertongues And Silverhair

by sharraXtheXcubone



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jötunn Loki, Jötunn Original Male Character, Jötunn Tom Hiddleston, Loki Feels, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Past Abuse, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharraXtheXcubone/pseuds/sharraXtheXcubone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his apprentice face many obstacles as both are hated by everyone for various reasons.  All they want is to be together and live peacefully.  However the universe is fighting them every step of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state that Sakkun, the OC, is NOT a child. He is of legal age for human, Jotun and Aesir. Also I will try to update when I can.
> 
> Here is the link to a picture of Sakkun. -> http://sharraxthexcubone.deviantart.com/art/Sakkun-420079609

It was a beautiful day in Asgard. The sun shone bright and the birds sang merrily. However two individuals didn’t hear them. Loki the mage was scurrying down the halls toward his room. His nose was too far in a book to detect a presence following him. For a little over a hundred years, Loki never once caught his follower. Occasionally he’d feel someone staring at him while in the library or dining hall. He’d abruptly turn around outside or in the halls but only caught a glimpse of a dark emerald cloak tucking behind something. When he would walk closer it was as if whoever it was just vanished. He often suspected that the person could teleport like himself but that was impossible. Teleporting was extremely difficult to learn and he never taught anyone how.

Loki arrived at his chambers and opened the door. He reluctantly put his book down but he needed to bathe. Loki wanted to look his best when his new apprentice arrived. He went into his bathroom and turned the hot water on, adding a bit of lavender oil. It wasn’t any wonder to anyone why Loki rarely had any apprentices. Most weren’t deemed strong enough with the gift of magic or intelligent enough for him. Those who were fell prey to Loki’s silver tongue, he easily broke their sanity. Loki sighed as he entered the hot water and pondered how long it will take his new apprentice to crack.

An hour later he emerged feeling refreshed and in his best attire. Loki walked to his desk and began reading his book while he waited.

A knock at the door alerted him and he sat his book back down and stood up. He faced the door and clasped his hands behind his back. “Come in.”

A young man slowly opened the door and walked inside Loki’s office chamber. Amber eyes met emerald ones as the man stared at Loki with a feint blush. The man appeared to only be 5 ft tall and was unusually thin. He had short spiky silver hair and wore a simple yet tattered white undershirt, brown tunic and black breeches. Around his neck was a dark emerald green cloak.

A smirk crossed Loki’s face when he realized that this man must be the same person who had been stalking him for over a hundred years. Now that his stalker was in his hands he was gonna take great pleasure in breaking him. “What is your name?”

The young man had a nervous look on his face and blushed harder seeing Loki’s smirk. “My na...name is Sakkun...sir.”

“Ah! Sakkun is it.” Loki said as he waved his hand causing the door to shut and lock itself. “I don’t recall seeing you around the palace.”

“Well sir, I uhh…I’m shy. I often stay in my roo…room or the da…dark corners of the palace.”

Loki walked over to the young man and used a long finger to tilt Sakkun’s chin up. “Tell me Sakkun,” Loki leaned in very close, their lips almost touching. “Why are you so nervous?”

Sakkun gulped, his pulse raced as he smelled Loki’s intoxicating scent. After years of following the gorgeous god of his dreams he never realized he’d stand so close to him. Hel he never even pictured being in the same room with him. “Because I…umm.” When he noticed Loki’s smirk turn to a triumphant grin he knew he had been exposed. Loki knew he was the one who constantly followed him.

Sakkun fell to his knees and stared at the marble floor. “I’m so sorry Master Loki! You are just so perfect and beautiful. I love the pranks you pull and the things your silver tongue can do. I just wanted to be with…” Sakkun bit his tongue for almost spilling everything.

While Sakkun had been confessing, Loki had seated himself in his reading chair. “Sakkun look at me.” 

Sakkun raised his head slightly, “Yes Master?”

Loki beckoned Sakkun with his finger. Sakkun started to stand but Loki cleared his throat and pointed to the ground. Getting the hint, Sakkun crawled on the marble floor to him. He stopped when he was a foot away, Loki cleared his throat again. Hesitantly Sakkun crawled until he was between Loki’s legs and stared up into his emerald orbs.

Loki reached his hand out and caressed Sakkun’s hair. “Studying with me is a lifetime job. I will be your master and you will have to do anything and everything I say. If you are good then you are rewarded, however if you disobey me I will punish you. It also means living here in my chambers. Sakkun, are you prepared to live to please my every desire?”

Sakkun’s eyes brightened. “Yes Master! I will do anything you want of me. I have wanted this for so long. You are my night and day, I will live to serve only you Master Loki!”

Loki chuckled, “That is exactly what I hoped to hear.”

“Master can I show you something?”

“Of course you may.” Loki replied with interest.

Sakkun stood up and disappeared into thin air. He appeared seconds later on the other side of the room. “What do you think Master? I learned by watching you teleport. Are you proud of me?”

Loki’s face showed genuine shock for a few seconds. “You learned that just from watching me?”

Sakkun sat back down between Loki’s legs. “Yes Master. I umm… I was following you all those years. But a few times when I felt you notice me I teleported out of fear so you wouldn’t catch me.”

Loki pulled a dagger from inside his cloak. Sakkun’s eyes got wide with fear. “Relax, now give me your left hand. If I am to be your master and you my slave then we need to be bonded.” Sakkun gave Loki his hand and gently sliced only enough to bleed. Loki took the dagger and sliced his own left hand. Setting the dagger down, he took Sakkun’s left hand with his right and Sakkun’s with his left. “Now close your eyes and focus your magic into your hands.”

Both men closed their eyes. What Loki saw startled him. Tiny ice shards surrounded Sakkun’s magical aura. Loki knew how rare it was to be born with the power over the ice element. He himself only had it because he was a Jotun. Loki chuckled to himself, Sakkun was turning out to be the perfect match. Loki’s magic met Sakkun’s magic causing them both to shudder in pleasure and open their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki leaned in to Sakkun’s face again. This time however, he left no space between them. Sakkun moaned softly as his master kissed him passionately. Loki took advantage of his slightly open mouth and gently forced his tongue in, exploring the wet cavern.

He whined softly when Loki pulled away for air. “Sakkun, would you like to redeem yourself for stalking me for so long?”

“Yes Master!” Sakkun said happily, his eyes glazed from pleasure.

“Good.” Loki whispered seductively as he reached down and undid the leather string on his breeches. Sakkun gulped when Loki pulled his half hardened member from its leather covering. Loki set his hand back on top of Sakkun’s head. “Put your hands behind your back.”

Sakkun did has he was told. With a wave of Loki’s other hand, his clothes vanished and reappeared neatly folded on the other side of the room. He shivered when he felt cold metal cuffs around his wrists. Loki looked carefully at Sakkun, his skin was just as pale and cold as his own. Old wounds and scars all were all over the younger man’s body. What the Hel did that? I’ll have to heal those later. Loki thought to himself.

“Now that that problem is dealt with, suck me.” Loki grinned, flashing his vampire like fangs.

Sakkun scooted forward and licked Loki’s member tentatively. Realizing that he was finally with the man he had desired for years, his heart skipped a beat. He went at the it like an animal, licking, nibbling and sucking every inch of it. 

Loki moaned in pleasure at his ministrations. “Have you done this before?”

Sakkun stopped sucking long enough to reply, “No Master, you are my first and only.”

Loki’s breath hitched as Sakkun put the whole thing in his mouth. He had to fight the urge to buck into the young man's mouth. “Sa…Sakkun! That’s enough.”

Sakkun unwillingly pulled himself away. Loki looked down and saw Sakkun’s throbbing member. “Come sit on my lap.”

Doing as he was told, Sakkun eagerly hopped on Loki’s lap. Both men moaned at the friction of their members rubbing together. “Master!”

Loki conjured magic to his fingers and pulled Sakkun into a searing kiss. Slowly and gently, Loki pushed one finger into Sakkun. “Hnn…Master.”

Loki looked at the Sakkun with half-lidded eyes. “You needn’t worry about being quiet. My chambers are completely sound-proof when locked.” Loki entered a second and third finger which caused Sakkun to moan louder. 

“HNN…Master Loki!” Sakkun started rocking his hips against Loki’s fingers. Feeling that Sakkun was prepared enough, Loki removed them causing him to whine at the loss. Loki pulled him in for another kiss as he lined his cock with Sakkun’s entrance.

Sakkun had waited for far too long to be with his master to wait any longer. He screamed in half pain half pleasure as he impaled himself on Loki. The Jotun grinned at his precious slave as Sakkun wasted no time in bouncing up and down on him. “Hnn…Master…this feels so good!”

Loki grabbed his arms and thrust hard into him. He saw white as Loki hit his prostrate repeatedly. Loki chuckled and kept slamming into him as their moans filled the room. Loki’s left hand grabbed Sakkun’s forgotten member and pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. 

“Master! I’m gonna…MASTER LOKI!!!” Sakkun screamed as he came into his master’s hand. With a few more thrusts, Loki moaned as he filled his slave with his seed. He fell forward against Loki’s chest as they both tried to catch their breath. Loki swished his hand and Sakkun’s cuffs disappeared.

Sakkun struggled to sit up and stared into Loki’s eyes. “Master? Can I…?"

Loki smiled and nodded knowing exactly what he wanted. Sakkun wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and nuzzled against him. “I…I love you Master.”

For the second time that evening, a look of pure shock crossed Loki’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime during the evening, Loki helped Sakkun into bed and stripped himself joining him.

Morning came and Loki looked at the younger man who was asleep and curled up against his chest. Loki kissed his forehead and left the bedroom. Sakkun awoke a few minutes later to the sound of running water. “Master?”

Loki beckoned Sakkun to join him in the bathroom. They entered the large tub and sighed when feeling the hot water. After they got clean, they dried themselves and reentered Loki’s bedroom.

“Umm…Master…I was wondering. Do I get to sleep with you all the time? And can we…make love again?” Sakkun blushed furiously and looked at the floor.

Loki grabbed his chin and tilted it up, capturing him in a spine-tingling kiss. “Of course. You sleep with me and only me. And yes, I have a feeling we will make love A LOT. However in public you must restrain yourself and only act with my permission. And in private you may hug, kiss or snuggle with me whenever you desire.” As soon as the last word passed his lips, Sakkun pounced on Loki hugging him very enthusiastically. “It’s almost time for breakfast, we should get dressed.”

Sakkun let go to grab his clothes when Loki stopped him. “Since you are my apprentice, you should dress as me.” Loki led him to the huge closet and pulled out a long sleeved green shirt, a black tunic adorned with gold and black leather breeches. Sakkun put the clothes on but stood there awkwardly.

Loki chuckled, Sakkun was shorter than him and alot thinner. With a swish of his hand the clothes shrunk to the perfect size. As soon as they were both dressed they walked toward Loki’s chamber door.

Loki spun around to inform Sakkun of the rules. “Remember, hands off unless I instruct. No talking unless I ask you a question. We might only leave here for meals, ingredients and trips to the library. Oh, and if anyone approaches you in a threatening manner then either hide behind me or teleport next to me. Unfortunately you have almost no muscle and beginning magic. So I will protect you. Are we clear?”

Sakkun nodded. “Yes Master.” Loki smiled and led them both out the door. After sealing the room with magic they made their way to the banquet hall. Loki noticed that Sakkun was starting to become nervous. They walked through a pair of open giant doors and into an extremely large room. Loki ignored everyone and guided him to his preferred seat in the corner closest to the doors. He sat down and motioned for Sakkun to sit beside him.

Loki began loading his plate with various foods and poured himself and Sakkun some cold water. As he went to take a bite he noticed him staring at the food practically drooling. “What’s the matter? Aren’t you hungry?”

Sakkun looked up at Loki. “Umm…Master, am I allowed to eat any of this?”

“Of course you can,” Loki said has he put some chicken, eggs, bread and an orange on Sakkun’s plate. “Where do you usually eat? Come to think of it I’ve never seen you in here before.”

“I was raised by the maids. I usually just got scraps from everyone’s plates that came into the kitchen.”

Loki’s eyes twitched as he mentally berated himself. So that’s why he’s so thin and shy. That would also explain why he was too afraid to ever approach me. I’m royalty and he’s a poor orphan… “I want you to eat every bite on your plate ok.” Loki held Sakkun’s hand under the table. “You don’t have to worry anymore. I will never let you leave this room until you’re full. I can’t have you starve now can I? We are bonded and immortal, you are mine forever.”

Sakkun smiled and continued to hold Loki’s hand as he enjoyed every bite of his meal.   
Once they both were finished eating they left the noisy hall. “Sakkun, why don’t we go for a stroll in the garden to walk off our meal.”

During their walk Loki would point to various plants and inform Sakkun of their properties, whether they be medicinal or magical. Afterwards walk they had decided to go the library. 

Loki noticed that Sakkun looked rather sad once they entered. “What’s wrong Sakkun?”

“There are so many books in here Master…but I don’t know how to read.” Sakkun looked at the floor.

Loki blinked in surprise. “You don’t? Well that’s ok, I’ll teach you how.”

Sakkun looked up at Loki with wide eyes, “Really Master!? Oh thank…” Sakkun started moving as if he was in slow motion. Loki saw his amber eyes roll back into his head and lurched forward. He caught Sakkun before he fell.

“Sakkun?” Loki whispered. In panic Loki teleported both of them to his chamber doors. He undid the magic lock and rushed the unconscious Sakkun to his bed. Loki removed Sakkun’s clothes carefully and began the process of checking for signs of sickness. With outstretched hands barely grazing over skin, Loki used his magic to examine Sakkun from the inside. He paid careful attention to heal his scars as well, all but one particularly nasty scar that wouldn’t heal. It stretched from the back of his ear, down his neck, all the way to his shoulder. This is bad, Loki thought to himself. He was fine until we ate. He did mention only getting scraps but I’m willing to bet that he was denied even those sometimes. His body must be in shock from actually having a full stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

“No! Stop!” Sakkun groaned in pain and started thrashing around. “Quit hitting me!”

Loki grasped Sakkun’s shoulders and gently shook him. “Sakkun, it’s ok. You’re safe.”

Sakkun awoke startled and sat bolt upright. “Master! I’m scared, where…” Loki stroked his back gently. Sakkun turned his head and saw Loki lying next to him. “Master!” Sakkun lay back down and snuggled against Loki.

Loki pressed his forehead against Sakkun’s as he continued to caress his back. “It’s alright. Don’t be scared, I will never leave your side.” Loki allowed him to calm down before speaking again. “Who hurt you?”

Sakkun closed his eyes and whimpered. “The older children hurt me. Everyone called me The Shadow, even the maids and servants. But the older children didn’t like me, they said the air got colder when I was around and that they got bad luck. Whenever I tried to go anywhere they would find me and attack. That’s another reason why I practiced really hard to learn how to teleport.” A few stray tears made their way down his face.

Loki pulled him closer and embraced him. “No one will ever touch you in malice again. Although I am curious, usually ones who are abused fear the touch of others. Why is it that you crave my touch so badly?”

“Because I love you. I grew up with no one, but I always saw you walking around the palace by yourself too. From the moment I first saw you I wanted to be with you. But a few months ago, odd things started happening when I saw you. Something in my stomach would tighten and my privates would become hard and ache to be touched. I started dreaming about you touching me and how wonderful and right it felt. So I went to talk to Queen Frigga about being your apprentice.”

“You know my mother?” Loki raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“I’ve met her a few times. She said that she didn’t know who my father was but she helped my mother give birth to me. But my mother died shortly after, Queen Frigga wanted to adopt me but King Odin refused. He said my heritage was questionable and he didn’t want her to adopt every orphan she found.”

Loki winced, he always suspected his father hated him. Oh well, so Father didn’t want me and refused Sakkun. It’s just another reason why he belongs with me. “Sakkun, I will fetch my mother. I wish to ask her about something. Go to sleep and rest.” Loki kissed Sakkun gently, arose from his bed and pulled the fur covers over him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sakkun awoke he saw Queen Frigga and Loki talking quietly. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Master? Your Highness.” Sakkun bowed his head respectively.

Queen Frigga walked over to Loki’s bed and sat on the edge. “Hello Sakkun. I see you’re getting along with Prince Loki just fine. He informed on your feinting spells, I advise you get as much rest as you can.” The queen gently caressed Sakkun’s cheek and kissed his forehead. “Be a good boy for Loki, I will come back in a few days to check on you.”

“Yes your majesty.” Sakkun blushed and fidgeted his hands.

Queen Frigga lightly chuckled and made her way to the door. “Be sure to take good care of him my son.”

“Yes mother,” Loki replied politely as his mother left. He locked the door behind her. Loki walked toward the bed with lust in his emerald eyes. “Sakkun, are you feeling better?” Loki said as he laid down on the bed.

“Yes Master!” Sakkun grinned happily.

“That’s wonderful news.” Loki scooted closer to the middle and pulled Sakkun on top of him. He straddled Loki’s hips and just stared into those beautiful eyes. Loki grinned and bucked his hips slowly, drawing a moan from Sakkun’s lips.

Loki pulled him down into a kiss. He submitted to Loki and opened his mouth wide. Their tongues played as Loki grabbed Sakkun’s hands and intertwined their fingers together. With one swift movement Loki flipped them over so that he was pinning the younger man to the bed. Finally they broke contact for much needed air. Loki kept ahold of Sakkun’s hands but began licking from his mouth, down his jawline and all over his neck.

He bit into Sakkun’s neck as he felt him harden beneath himself. “I learned something interesting, my love.”

“Hnn…what is it Master?” Sakkun moaned as he bucked his hips against Loki.  
Loki bit down gently where the younger's neck met his shoulder.

“It would seem as if your heritage is known but hidden.” Moving his head to the other side Loki bit down again but harder than before. Sakkun mewled in pleasure. Loki tilted his head up, amber eyes meeting emerald ones. “We are unique. I am a frost giant raised by Asgardians, but apparently…you are half frost giant.”

Sakkun’s eyes got wide. “Master does that mean that we…were meant to be together?”  
Loki lowered his hand down to Sakkun’s waist.

“Yes my love,” Loki whispered huskily. Loki was taken aback as Sakkun pushed him off and once again straddled Loki’s waist. Sakkun frantically clawed at Loki’s clothing trying to remove the offending articles. “Hahaha! I see you’re rather feisty when your hands are free. Hmm, perhaps I should give you a different restriction this time.” Loki removed his tunic and shirt and tossed them aside. He pushed Sakkun off his lap for a few seconds to remove his breeches.

Once Loki was leaning on his knees naked, Sakkun’s action shocked him. He had turned around and was grinding his ass against Loki’s hardening member. “Please Master! I need you inside me.”

Loki smirked at his good fortune, he found a lover with raging hormones, begging to be taken at any given chance. Perfect. “Not quite yet, my horny little snowflake. Sit up.”

Sakkun did as he was told. With a swish of his wrist Loki summoned an intricate metal muzzle. Sakkun eyed the muzzle questionably. Loki smirked and clasped it around his mouth. He tried speaking but all that could be heard was moaning. “Perhaps this too.” Sakkun looked confused when he noticed a small metal ring in Loki’s hand.

Loki leaned forward and licked Sakkun’s ear while slipping the ring on Sakkun’s member. “Hehe, that is a cock ring. It will keep you from cumming and prolong our pleasure.” Loki pushed Sakkun backward and pinned him again. “Care for a demonstration?” Sakkun nodded in response.

Loki used his tongue and licked from the young Jotun's neck all the way to his waist. He flashed his trickster grin before swallowing Sakkun’s member whole. Sakkun moaned like crazy and used one hand to squeeze the sheets and the other to grab Loki’s hair. Loki chuckled with his mouth full which caused Sakkun to arch his back in pleasure. He panted as Loki released him and squirmed at the pressure the ring and Loki’s hot mouth had caused.

“Our fun is just starting.” Sakkun’s legs were slung across Loki’s shoulders as he used magic to coat his member. He pushed into Sakkun and moaned, the hot walls squeezing and releasing his member randomly. Leaning forward, Loki pinned Sakkun’s hands above his head and slowly thrust into the younger body below him.

‘Master! Harder…please!’

“Hmm? There is no way you could’ve said anything with that muzzle on.” Loki raised an eyebrow, but noticed Sakkun’s pleading amber eyes sparkling.

‘Please Master…the ring…it hurts!’ Tears started to fall from Sakkun’s pleasure contorted face.

Loki felt guilt for causing Sakkun pain as he removed both the ring and muzzle. He stilled his thrusts but Sakkun moaned and ground against him. “Master…fuck me please…hard and fast!”

Sakkun moaned loudly as Loki shifted into a sitting position. White invaded his vision as that angle was pressing Loki’s cock directly against his prostrate. Loki grabbed his hips and pounded into him causing the young Jotun to scream. “MASTER!!!” With that Loki came inside Sakkun while a thick line of seed ran down Loki’s chest.

Exhausted Loki laid on his back while Sakkun lay on him licking his chest clean. Loki reached a hand up and caressed his hair while staring lovingly at him. “Sakkun, did you speak to me with your mind while the muzzle was on?”

Sakkun who was now finished cleaning his master, nuzzled against him. “I’m not sure Master…I just screamed what I was trying to say out loud but in my head. What does it mean?”

Loki smiled warmly and pulled the covers over them both. He once again took Sakkun’s left hand and laced their fingers together. “It means that we are soulmates. Sakkun I…I love you.” For the first time in his life, Loki felt true love. Virgin tears ran down his flushed cheeks as he pulled Sakkun up and kissed him with true passion.

Sakkun noticed Loki’s tears and his heart skipped a beat. Once they released for air, Sakkun nuzzled under the crook of Loki’s neck. “I love you so much Master. I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you.” Both men smiled lovingly as they drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE Odin...hence the Odin-bashing in this story...

The next morning, Loki awoke with a stir. He looked down and saw that Sakkun was still sleeping contently on his chest. “My love,” Loki said softly as he stroked the young Jotun's hair. Sakkun woke up and turned his head toward Loki.

“Yes Master?” Sakkun yawned as he sat up and straddled Loki. “What are we going to do today?”

“We have a coronation to attend to, but I don’t have a good feeling about it.”

“What’s that?”

Loki sat up and pressed his forehead to Sakkun’s. “It means that my dear brother will become heir to throne. But he isn’t ready yet, he’s too arrogant and reckless. But as his younger brother I must attend.”

Sakkun’s lip quivered, “You have to leave me today?”

Loki grinned mischievously, “Oh you’ll be coming with me. And in a new attire too. You see, this is a special occasion. So you’ll be wearing something that proves you belong to me.”

“Really Master? What is it?” Sakkun tilted his head in confusion.

Loki tugged Sakkun off their bed and headed toward the closet. After searching for a few minutes Loki pulled out a box. Inside the box was an ice rune. Sakkun watched as Loki summoned magic to his hands and materialized a piece of leather. With some crackling and light bursts, Loki finished what he was doing. He held the object for Sakkun to see. It was an emerald green leather collar with gold trim. Hanging from the middle was a silver-white stone with a snowflake intertwined with a snake.

Sakkun smiled as Loki put the collar on him. With a flick of his wrists both were dressed in near identical clothing, Loki had an additional cloak. “Sakkun…this is a public event. So I’m afraid that because of your status…you must wear this.” Sakkun looked into Loki’s slightly trembling hand and noticed the muzzle.

Sakkun grinned and pulled Loki down for a kiss. “It’s ok Master. We can talk through our minds right? So it won’t bother me to wear this.”

Loki put the muzzle on the young Jotun and hugged him tightly. “You also get to wear this.” Loki summoned a gold helm with inch long horns. He walked over to a shelf and put on his own horned helm. “Come Sakkun, we must be off.”

Loki led Sakkun through the palace and to the throne room. As they walked through the crowded hall towards King Odin, Loki whispered to Sakkun through their minds of etiquette. Loki approached and stopped, bowing his head respectively. Sakkun however had to get on both knees and touch his forehead to the floor. ‘Now!' Loki cued Sakkun of when it was safe for him to rise. Loki stood in his place an Odin’s right side. He gently snapped his finger and pointed to the ground beside himself. Sakkun nodded to Loki and sat on his legs next to his master. Sakkun’s ears perked up when he heard loud cheering. Just then a large blonde armored man walked down the hall and everyone screamed in excitement.

Thor Odinson approached the throne. He dropped his hammer gently and bowed to his father.

King Odin started his speech but stopped before the final sentence. Screams could be heard as a guard ran into the throne room out of breath. After the guard told King Odin what had happened he slammed his staff on the ground. A creature known as The Destroyer, appeared in the weapon armory easily killing the Jotun mercenaries. 

‘Sakkun!’ Loki tilted his head to look at into his amber eyes. ‘I was planning something before you came along. I hope it doesn’t backfire, but please don’t hate me for it. And if you’re asked about it then say you know nothing.’

‘I will never hate you Master. I will lie for you.’ Even though Loki couldn’t see Sakkun’s mouth he knew that he was smiling.

King Odin motioned for Thor’s friends to entertain the crowd as he departed to the meeting chamber with Queen Frigga, Thor, Loki and Sakkun. Once there Odin noticed Sakkun standing by Loki’s side. “What is that half-breed doing in here?” Sakkun jumped and hid behind Loki.

“Father, would you kindly not refer to my apprentice as a half-breed.” Loki said barely holding back malice.

“Tch, figures that the little whelp would find you. Birds of a feather as they say.” Odin laughed harshly. “Now to business…wait. HIM!” Odin pointed his staff at Sakkun. “Funny how that little thing appears and so does some adult full-blooded Jotun.”  
“I AM A FULL BLOODED JOTUN! Or did you forget Father? It doesn’t surprise me, Thor means more to you than I ever did!” 

“You dare speak to me in that tone? I am your father and your king!” Odin bellowed. “Maybe if that little whelp is taken away from you then you’ll show me respect again.”

Sakkun’s amber eyes got wide in fear then something clicked. Loki watched as Sakkun moved in front of him. An icy white aura flared up, little snowflakes sparkled brightly. Everyone watched as Sakkun’s eyes turned blood red and his skin turned blue. His helm shattered and his clothing disintegrated, tiny horn stubs erupting from his forehead. Small trails of ice began erupting at his feet. Loki cursed under his breath, he knew exactly why this was happening. Reaching forward he wrapped his arms around Sakkun’s waist pinning his arms down. Loki pulled him back a few steps and whispered, “Calm down. It’s ok, no one is taking you away from me.”

Odin watched in confusion as his son held the nude half-breed in place. After a few minutes it seemed to be working and the boy calmed down. Sakkun’s skin faded back to normal but his once again amber eyes rolled back into his head. Loki had a firm hold of him so he couldn’t fall.

Loki glared at his father as he spun Sakkun around and picked him up. With Sakkun’s head resting on Loki’s shoulder he locked his arms under his butt and wrapped his legs around him. “Thank you Father…you made him feint. I swear! Almost everyone in this palace has it out for both of us. Are you even aware of the abuse he suffered growing up? He has me now, I am his mate and I will protect him…even from you.”

“His mate? I see he’s more than just an apprentice to you. Is that a collar? Well whatever just keep him in line! If he has an outburst like that again then both of you will be banished!” Odin said what was on his mind and turned his back to his son. Loki wasted no more time and teleported them both to their room.

Loki held Sakkun tightly as he fumbled with door and locks. He laid him on the bed and laid down beside him. Loki caressed his cheek but flinched when he noticed the almost unbearable heat coming from him.

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door. Loki rushed to the door. “Mother? Brother? What are you two doing here?” Loki stepped in front of his bed and put his arms out while looking suspiciously at his brother. “You’re not taking him Thor! I don’t care what Fath…”

“Relax!” Thor interrupted. “I am not going to take umm…the boy, away from you. I came to offer you a deal.”

“Oh my goodness!” Queen Frigga rushed to the bedside and felt Sakkun’s face. “This is not good. Loki you must put him in an ice water bath. His Jotun blood is fighting with his Aesir blood. I suspect that’s why he feinted. His body is too weak to handle transforming. Thor come with me, Loki needs to have Sakkun soak for a few hours to bring his temperature down. You can discuss deals later,” Queen Frigga turned and rushed Thor out of the room.

Loki hurried to his bathroom and filled the tub with ice water. He stripped himself then carefully picked Sakkun up and brought him in the bathroom. He lowered them both into the tub slowly taking care not to slip. The ice water made his skin pleasantly tingly. With Sakkun’s back against Loki’s chest, he held him for hours. Occasionally Loki used a damp cloth and kept it held against the young Jotun's forehead.

I wonder if we should live in Midgard. No one would be able to hurt him there or take him away from me. Not to mention more freedom… Loki was snapped from his thoughts. Sakkun started moving around.

“Ma…Master? Where am I?” Sakkun stuttered from the icy water.

Loki set Sakkun’s hands on either side of the tub. “Hold on to these real quick.” Loki got up and stepped out of the tub, not even bothering to dry himself. He reached in and helped him to his feet and proceeded to carry him bridal style to their bed. “You got angry and transformed. Then you feinted.”

“Huh? Wait! King Odin can’t really take me away can he?” Sakkun looked as if he was about to burst into tears. “I love you Master! I never want to leave you!” Sakkun crawled onto Loki’s chest and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Loki embraced Sakkun tightly. “No, he can’t separate us. Don’t worry my love.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lemon twist...also the movie tie-in is over. Because Loki met Sakkun and Sakkun became ill, he never went to Jotunheim with Thor and his friends. In the previous chapter when Thor asked Loki for a favor he was going to ask him to go to Jotunheim with them. So Thor will still be banished to Midgard but Loki will not follow the events.

A few hours passed while Loki and Sakkun slept contently. Loki awoke to Sakkun grinding against him in his sleep. “Sakkun? Honey, wake up.”

Sakkun tilted his head up and nuzzled Loki’s neck. “Master can we…”

“Hehe, sure. But I have something new I’d like us to try.” Loki grinned and summoned a clone of himself who crawled onto the bed.

“Huh? There’s two Masters?!” Sakkun panted with need as he felt Loki harden and noticed the other Loki was also hard.

Loki chuckled and began caressing and licking Sakkun. The clone trailed his fingers down the younger male's back “Master!” Sakkun moaned. Both Lokis' slicked their members with magic. “Umm Master? Is it…hnn…even possible for…both of you to…” Sakkun moaned loudly as Loki pulled him onto his cock.

“Bend over a bit,” Loki said huskily. Sakkun bent against Loki’s chest as the clone came up behind him. Very slowly the clone penetrated Sakkun as well. Sakkun screamed in pleasure as both cocks slowly thrust into him. “Sa…Sakkun? This…hnn…isn’t hurting you…is it?” Loki moaned loudly, the feeling of being inside him was doubled in pleasure by using his clone as well.

Sakkun moaned and shivered, “Faster…this feels wonderful Master!” The clone shifted onto his knees and leaned back a bit as Sakkun rode both of them. Loki and his clone both moaned and thrust harder into Sakkun. “Master…HNN…I can’t take much more!” With one last thrust, Loki came inside Sakkun as his clone vanished and Sakkun came on his chest.  
Sakkun collapsed onto Loki.

“How was it my love?” Sakkun shakily lifted his head up and kissed Loki.

“Wonderful Master, absolutely breathtaking.” Sakkun said as he passed out from exhaustion.

“Hahaha! I know what we’re gonna do again!” Loki said as he covered them both up and fell back to sleep.

 

Hours later a knock at the door woke Loki. He slipped out of Sakkun’s arms and got of the bed. Materializing a robe to cover himself, he approached the door. His mother strode in very distraught.

“This is terrible Loki! You’re brother he…” Queen Frigga clasped her hands together and sobbed softly.

“Mother, what did Thor do?” Loki had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Your brother disobeyed your father! He left for Jotunheim and killed several Jotun. He broke the century long treaty and now they’ve declared war.”

“Tch, what was that big oaf thinking? He’s too reckless! Where is he now?”

“Your father has banished him to Midgard. Unless he proves himself then he will never reclaim his title or home.”

“Mother I…this is my fault. I let those Jotun into Asgard. But only to ruin Thor’s coronation, I knew he wasn’t ready yet. I also knew they would easily be destroyed but I had no idea that Thor would pursue vengeance for them trespassing.”

“Loki! You know your brother is hollow-headed. He only knows fighting. You realize that you will have to be punished for letting them in. However you are in no way responsible for Thor’s action.”

“I know Mother.” 

Queen Frigga lightly touched her son’s cheek. “Get Sakkun dressed and meet me in the throne room. I will inform your father of your wrongdoing and enforce my sentence on you both.” The queen left abruptly.

After locking the door Loki dressed himself. “Sakkun, wake up. We are in trouble.”

Sakkun sat up and blinked, “What’s wrong Master?” He watched as Loki started shoving some books into a small pouch. “Uhh…Master how are all those fitting in there?”

Loki grinned, “One of my spells, this pouch is enchanted. A small void is inside which allows me to put anything in here no matter how large or how much.” Sakkun got of the bed and walked toward Loki. Loki swished his wrist and Sakkun was once again in his formal attire, including the muzzle. After packing all his things in the pouch, they left their chambers.

It was a long solemn walk to the throne room as people talked in hushed whispers.

“The traitor prince and his slave.”

“He let the monsters in.”

“I hear he is one.”

“Yes and the boy is a half-breed.”

“I hear the prince is fucking the boy!”

“Jotun trash!”

Loki ignored everyone and took Sakkun’s hand to avoid him being hurt. They made their way to the steps before Allfather’s throne and both bowed respectively.  
King Odin slammed his staff into the ground to hush everyone.

“Loki Laufeyson. For letting Jotun into our armory, you are to be punished. However, your mother has insisted on your punishment. You and your slave are hereby banished to Midgard with your brother. If you learn your lesson then you both may return. Now go, Heimdel is awaiting your arrival."

Loki removed his and Sakkun’s helms and sat them on the top step. Queen Frigga approached Loki and handed him and an amulet. “It is for Sakkun. If he transforms for whatever reason then put this on him. It will help ease his ill side-effects. I love you my son.” She gently kissed Loki’s forehead then bent down and kissed Sakkun’s. “I made sure you would stay with Loki” She whispered into Sakkun’s ear. Sakkun smiled and gave her a quick hug.

Loki and Sakkun held hands as the made their way toward the Rainbow Bridge and their new home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jane-bashing...because I can't stand her either. My girlfriend joked that we'd push her off the Rainbow Bridge and videotape it! xD

Bright lights swirled around Loki and Sakkun as they were transported to Midgard. Loki opened his eyes and saw they were in a desert. Loki jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Brother!?” Thor stared at his brother not blinking, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Loki looked over and noticed Sakkun sitting on the ground.

“What’s wrong my love?” Loki bent down and picked Sakkun up. Sakkun rested his head on Loki’s shoulder.

‘Master? I’m so dizzy. Where are we?’ Sakkun said shakily. Loki was about to answer when he heard a woman’s voice behind him.

“What the fuck? My love? What kind of sick pervert are you? That is a child!” The woman approached Loki.

Thor smiled happily, “Jane this is my brother Loki and his umm…apprentice?”

Jane glared at Loki. “Why is that child wearing a muzzle? And is that…a collar?”

Loki hugged Sakkun, ‘My love, ignore these humans. They know not of our ways. They won’t understand that you are my mate. Do you wish to keep the muzzle on or the collar? You don’t know their language anyway.’

Sakkun nuzzled Loki’s neck, ‘I..I’m not sure, my head hurts.’

Loki turned his head toward Jane. “For your information, this 'child' is eighteen years old. I am committing no crime, nor am I a pervert. As for his collar, it was a gift. As you can see there is no loop, no place for a leash, it is just jewelry. And as for his mask…” Loki removed the mask gently. A gasp escaped from Jane and her two friends. Thor shook his head at their reactions.

“My word!” Jane reached out to touch Sakkun’s neck but he growled at her and turned his head away. “How did he get that scar?”

Jane’s female friend whispered “Can someone say Stockholm Syndrome…”

“Darcy! Hush.” The male friend whispered.

“But Erik!” The female friend whined.

“Both of you knock it off!” Jane raised her voice slightly. She glared at Loki, her voice dripping with venom, “Did you hurt him!?” 

Everyone watched in horror as Loki trembled with rage. The earth around them shook and cracked, ice protruding everywhere. “YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF ABUSING HIM!?”

Thor gulped, “Brother! Calm down, she didn’t mean anything by it.”

“SILENCE!!!” Loki screamed. “My mate and I were just banished from our kingdom. All because I pulled a prank on my brother.” Loki turned to Thor. “That’s right Brother, I let the Jotun slip into Asgard. I did it because you aren’t ready to be king yet!” Loki turned back to Jane. “My father threatened to take my mate away from me. Now you, some petty mortal wench, have the audacity to accuse me of abusing him? An orphan that I bonded with. Who lived his whole life as a shadow and ate scraps, sometimes nothing at all!” Sakkun snored softly, he had fallen asleep and was blissfully unaware of the commotion around him.

Loki noticed his lover sleeping contently and the shaking stopped abruptly. “Thor, I am truly sorry for my prank. I had no idea that you would seek revenge and be banished. Sakkun and I are leaving now, I have studied this planet enough to know the perfect place for us. You may come visit us if you wish.” Loki set his free hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Farewell Brother.” Loki moved his hand and he vanished with Sakkun.

“Jane, I’m sorry about my brother. He’s just very angry. I’m afraid I was the center of attention growing up. Loki felt like he was nothing more than a shadow, then he found the boy who was also treated like a shadow. Father threatened to take the boy away from him. He just needs time to calm down and feel safe. He’s a good man at heart.” Thor apologized. 

“Well he has a funny way of showing it. That boy isn’t eighteen, how old is he really?” Jane crossed her arms.

“Hmm? Well we Asgardians age differently than humans. I believe Sakkun is around four hundred. That’s a perfectly normal age for us to find a mate. I’m about one thousand, three hundred years old myself. Loki is the same age as me.”

“Seriously!? But he looks like he’s only fourteen years old. If he really is as old as you claim then you should warn Loki.”

“Warn him of what?” Thor cocked his head in confusion.

“Well this realm is very different than yours. Warn Loki not to call him my love or anything similar around any humans.” Jane set her hand on Thor’s shoulder. “If anyone hears Loki call him anything that implies that they are mates then the boy WILL be taken away from him by the police.”

“What!? I better go then.” Thor smiled and kissed Jane’s hand. “Until we meet again.” With that Thor headed toward New York to seek help from a friend to find Loki.

******

Loki and Sakkun materialized into a dark, quiet area. “I believe this is the place. Salem as those mortals call it. I can feel the magic in the air.” Loki walked down the sidewalk still holding a sleeping Sakkun. 

A man sat on the sidewalk weeping. “I’ll never sell this accursed house!” Loki grinned mischievously.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but overhear you. This residence is available?” The man stood up and wiped his eyes.

“Yes but no one will buy it! They say its haunted or some nonsense.”

Loki fumbled in his pocket and pulled some gold coins out. “Here, take these and I’ll take this house of your hands.”

The man looked at Loki suspiciously until he saw the gold. “Yes sir! The house is all yours!” He said handed him the keys.

“Good. I imagine that is enough to pay for everything for a long time. So don’t bother us.”

“As you wish. I’ll have everything turned on tomorrow…”

“There is no need for that. We don’t need any assistance with living.” Loki turned away toward the door. Unlocking it, they stepped inside.

Old dusty furniture was scattered throughout the house. Loki noticed a couch and swished his hand, he laid Sakkun down on the newly clean couch. Loki closed his eyes and put his hand in the air. Magic filled the air as everything cleaned itself and a magical barrier surrounded the house.

Sighing in relief Loki laid down with Sakkun, both fit perfectly on the couch. He leaned in and kissed Sakkun lightly. Sakkun stirred a bit and snuggled against his chest. Loki caressed Sakkun’s cheek, “Rest my love. We are safe now.” He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild bloody lemon ahead.

Several days passed since arriving in Salem. Loki and Sakkun made the house their own with green or black furniture. A supply of wood sat near the hearth where Loki began preparing supper. He was very careful about the food that they consumed. They ate mainly vegetables, fruits, meat and cheese.

Sakkun sat on the floor in just black breeches. A jigsaw puzzle scattered in front of him. Loki insisted that he began his training by doing different kinds of puzzles to sharpen his mind. 

A knock at the door caused them both to jump. Loki stood up and answered it. Thor stood in the doorway with a big grin.

“Hello Brother!” Before Loki could say anything Thor had shut the door and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“It’s good to see you too Thor.” Loki said as he struggled out of Thor’s grip. Thor walked over to Sakkun and joined him on the floor.

“Hello little Brother! I know we haven’t really had a chance to get to know each other. But I want to start.” Thor turned to Loki. “Brother, I wish to live here with you two.”

Loki grinned, “Well that’s up to Sakkun. It’s his house too.”

Sakkun smiled and lunged at Thor tackling him. “Ok. Brother?” He said as he gave Thor a big hug. Thor returned it being very gentle as to not hurt him. Loki sat on the floor with them. He slyly reached over and tickled Sakkun’s side. Laughing, Sakkun reached over to try to tickle Loki but Thor grabbed him and tickled his other side. Using his free hand Thor tickled Loki. All three men rolled on the floor laughing and tickling each other. Minutes later they all laid there panting, faces red from laughter. Loki got up to stir the stew he had been cooking.

“Ooh! What are you cooking Brother? It smells delicious.” Thor said as he sat up. He noticed the forgotten puzzle on the floor. “What’s that?”

“It’s a puzzle. Umm…Brother would you like to help me solve it while we wait for supper?” Sakkun sat up and fidgeted his hands.

“Sure.” Thor noticed Sakkun’s nervousness. “Hahaha, you don’t have to be scared of me, little Brother.”

Sakkun smiled. “Ok.”

Loki watched them and smiled. I’m glad they’re getting along, he thought to himself. Loki set the table with stew-laden bowls and a platter of sliced bread and cheese. “Ok boys. It’s time to eat.” Loki sat down in his chair. Thor stood up and offered Sakkun his hand. Sakkun took it as they walked to the table and sat down on either side of Loki.

Thor scarfed the first bowl quickly and got more. He dipped some bread in the juice and devoured it. “Brother it’s been so long since I’ve had your cooking. This is the best! You are a very talented cook.”

“I think so too Master!” Sakkun smiled as he nibbled on some cheese.

Loki grinned, “Well we’ll have a treat in a few days.”

Thor cocked his head, “Treat?”

“Yes, Mother gave me a journal. In it was information about Jotuns that might help with Sakkun and myself. But she also wrote down the date of Sakkun’s birth. In 3 days it will be his birthday and its custom here for that day to be celebrated.”

“What kind of celebration?” Sakkun cocked his head. 

“Well, we have fun. And you’ll get something called a cake and presents.” Loki explained.

“Oh ok.” Sakkun yawned.

Loki got up and walked behind Sakkun’s chair. “Come my love, it’s time for bed.”

“Yay!” Sakkun jumped out of his chair. He ran over to Thor and gave him another hug. “Good night Brother!”

“Good night little brother.” Thor let Sakkun go. Sakkun walked upstairs with Loki.

As soon as they entered their room Loki locked the door. But before he could move he felt Sakkun pounce. Loki moaned lightly as Sakkun pinned him to the wall. Loki bent down and wrapped his arms around Sakkun’s neck kissing him passionately. Grinning into the kiss, Sakkun reached down and undid Loki’s jeans. Pulling his boots, jeans and underwear off, Sakkun licked his lips and started licking Loki’s member. Loki shivered and moaned, he bit his lip when he felt Sakkun put it in his mouth.

“Sakkun…hnn.” Loki gripped the dresser next to him as he felt his knees weaken. Sakkun stopped sucking and stood up. He pulled him into a hard kiss. Loki took advantage of this and picked him up reversing their positions. Sakkun moaned has Loki pressed him into the wall. The thin material of his breeches caused both males to moan as their members rubbed together. Loki snapped his fingers and the rest of their clothes vanished. Loki leaned in and gently nibbled on Sakkun’s neck.

“Master…can you bite my neck, it feels good when you do.” Loki complied and bit down on Sakkun’s neck hard enough to draw blood. Sakkun moaned as Loki sucked the wound. “Master…again…” Loki licked across Sakkun’s neck before going to the other side. Sakkun’s breath hitched as Loki bit down on his skin. Loki felt Sakkun buck against him as he sucked on the newly made wound.

Loki pulled back and stared into the young Jotun's half-lidded amber eyes. “Do you feel pleasure when I bite you?”

“Yes Master!” Sakkun bucked his hips impatiently.

Loki chuckled and moved Sakkun over to their bed. “That would make you a masochist.” Sakkun moaned as Loki pinned him to the bed and ground against him. “Hmm, I wonder…” Loki summoned a small ice dagger and lightly scratched Sakkun’s chest. Blood welled to the surface and Sakkun arched his back. He mewled as Loki licked the blood away. “I already knew that I was a sadist. This is perfect.” Loki got to his knees and slicked his member with magic.

“Master!” Sakkun whined as he got on his hands and knees and tried to grind his ass against Loki. Loki grinned and bent over him, dematerializing the dagger. Loki bit down on his shoulder as he penetrated him. He moaned loudly as Loki sucked the wound while thrusting in him. Sakkun panted and moaned as Loki thrust faster and harder. “I’m gonna…HNN…”

Loki snaked an arm around to pump Sakkun in rhythm with his thrusting. Sakkun arched his back as he came in Loki’s hand. Loki shivered as he filled Sakkun with his seed. He gently pulled out and rolled over to avoid collapsing on him. 

As they lay in the afterglow, Loki admired his handiwork. He’s so cute with those bite marks, Loki chuckled to himself. Although I should probably heal those, Thor might wonder what exactly it is that we do.


	10. Chapter 10

A week or so later the men were greeted by a familiar presence. They had been eating breakfast when a mirage appeared.

“Heimdel?” Thor looked worried. “What brings you here?”

“Trouble. War is brewing. King Odin requests you all immediately.” After delivering the message, Heimdel’s mirage disappeared.

Thor went to take a shower as Loki sat with his arms crossed lost in thought. Sakkun cocked his head in confusion, “What’s wrong Master?”

“I have a very bad feeling. But we have no choice, we must go.” Loki and Sakkun took a shower after Thor then all three teleported to the bifrost.

After a bit the men approached the doors to the throne room. Loki led the way in and angrily bowed to his father.

“You are upset Prince Loki?” Odin sneered.

“Sakkun and I were doing just fine on Midgard.” Loki snapped.

“And you’ll do just fine on Jotunheim too.”

“Ehh…” Loki cocked his eyebrow in slight confusion. “What!? Why would we possibly go there?”

“Well you can’t be the king of a realm without living there.”

“WHAT!?” Loki roared. “What the Hel do you mean? I know I’m a Jotun but I’m not royalty.”

“Actually, you are. You are King Laufey’s son, the heir to the Jotun throne. And seeing as your father passed, you are the only heir.”

“Sakkun and I left here to go to Midgard, now you’re making us leave Midgard to go to Jotunheim!?”

“Yes, infact Heimdel is waiting for you at the bifrost.”

“I hate you! All I want is to be with my love! I don’t care about being king of anything!”

“LOKI, IF YOU DON’T LEAVE THIS INSTANT, I WILL HAVE YOU RESTRAINED AND YOU’LL BE FORCED TO WATCH YOUR ‘LOVE’ BE TORTURED TO DEATH!” Odin screamed sending a jolt of fear down Loki's spine.

Loki bit his tongue and grabbed Sakkun’s hand pulling him close. It was a solemn walk back to the bifrost. Heimdel awaited them, “I’m sorry Prince Loki.” Loki and Sakkun stood in the circle and felt the familiar distortion that occurred while using the bifrost.

Sakkun gasped at the sight, there was nothing but vast fields of ice and snow. Loki shivered as his magic veil faded and his true form emerged. Sakkun let go of his hand abruptly and fell backwards.

“M…master?” Sakkun looked around confused until he noticed himself transforming. Sakkun squeaked in surprise as his clothes cracked and shattered leaving him naked in the snow.

Loki chuckled and snapped his fingers causing them both to be clothed in just a loincloth. Standing up, Sakkun realized that Loki was even taller than he was before. He pulled on his master’s arm urging him to bend over. “What are these?” He asked as he tentatively ran a finger across Loki’s horn.

“They’re horns love, you have them too.”

“I do?” He asked as Loki reached over and caressed the skin around Sakkun’s left horn. “Master! That feels really good!” Sakkun started purring and leaned into Loki’s touch.

Loki grinned and brought their foreheads together. Sakkun was small enough that the outer edge of his horns rubbed against the inner edge of Loki’s. Just as Sakkun moaned, Loki pulled away. A strange Jotun was approaching them.

“You are Prince Loki yes?” The Jotun speaking wore nothing, he had a short black mohawk.

“Yes I am…why aren’t you…?” Loki trailed off.

“My name is Ruktok sire. And only royalty may wear clothes. The boy’s needs removed instantly.” He went to grab at Sakkun but Loki stopped his wrist and squeezed forcefully.

“Don’t even think of touching my mate.” Loki said fiercely. Ruktok tensed and sniffed the air around the young Jotun. 

His brows furrowed, “Sire, who is this boy? He’s not from here and he’s only part Jotun.” Ruktok grinned suddenly. “Ah! Preserving the family line eh? Well here we are not as strict as Aesir couplings sire, you may do with him as you please.” Ruktok stood up straight, “Please follow me sire, I will show you to the throne room and your chambers.” 

Ruktok led the two Jotuns to the Ice palace. Sakkun was in awe at how everything was either made of ice or was stone covered in ice. He squeaked loudly as he felt a hand touch his back.

“Aww, look at the little runt. He’d look really good chained to my bed.” A random Jotun was standing there making eyes at Sakkun and reached out to grab him. Within seconds Loki had a knife pressed to his neck.

“Touch him again and I’ll cut your cock off and shove it down your throat!” Loki threatened menacingly. The Jotun took off running and several others turned away not wanting to be hurt.

Ruktok coughed, “Your throne sire.”

Loki walked over and sat down, suddenly a golden crown appeared on his head. A bright emerald adorned the middle between two spikes. “Come here love.” Sakkun blushed, walking over to his master and allowing him to pulled onto his lap. A simple gold crown appeared the on young Jotun’s head. He reached up to touch it but gasped.

Sakkun’s vision became blurry and all sounds except his heartbeat faded out. There was a bright light, he blinked and stared into the room in front of him. Everything was still blurry but he could make out a figure. A tall man with fiery hair and ice blue eyes stared at him. He had no idea who this man was, just that he felt safe. He felt that he and Loki should be with this man. That he could protect and love them. Just as the stranger’s face started to become clear, Sakkun was jolted out of his trance.

“Sakkun, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you blinking?” Sakkun stared around the room. “I brought you to our chambers, you went into a trance a few minutes ago. What happened?” Loki tried to stroke his cheek but Sakkun started hyperventilating.

“Master we aren’t safe here! They’re gonna kill us! I saw a man’s face, he’s the only one who can protect us. We have to go to him.” Sakkun jumped off of the bed and ran into the corner of the room. They’re coming Master.”

Loki blinked in confusion as the doors burst open. “What is the meaning of this!?”

A dozen Jotun guards covered in ice armor burst into the room. Loki snapped his finger causing a force field to appear around Sakkun. ‘Love, you need to listen carefully. Focus your magic, you need to locate that man. Then we can teleport to him. I’m greatly outnumbered, you need to do this fast.’ Loki swished his hand dawning his Aesir battle armor. 

“Why are you doing this, I am your king!”

“You are not our king! You are a traitor just like your father, son of Odin! He killed our king so you could take his place. The moment you were taken from Jotunheim as an infant your title was revoked. You are not the heir or our king! Odin just appointed you so he could control us.”

“I DON’T WANT TO BE YOUR DAMN KING! WE WERE UNWILLINGLY SENT HERE TO BEGIN WITH!” Loki screamed.

“Be that as it may, you’re still here and you and your half bred runt are gonna die.” The chief Jotun barked.

Sakkun closed his eyes and tried to focus.

Loki had his hands full. He summoned ice daggers and attacked. No sooner then he’d strike one that another would attack. Fists flew and ice blades clashed, Loki tried dodging most attacks but still got cut occasionally. Two guards flanked off and tried attacking Sakkun but the barrier held firm. Loki managed to kill three of the Jotun. But the remaining guards circled him. Loki was running out of breath, he wasn’t used to fighting in his Jotun form. He felt the force field weaken for a split second.

“MASTER! I found him!” Loki nodded and summoned a long scythe made of ice, he swung it in a full circle abruptly slicing two guards in half. The others stumbled back wounded except for one who ran toward Sakkun just as the force field faded. As if in slow motion, Loki took a running leap and tackled Sakkun. The last thing he felt as they teleported was a jut of ice piercing his armor, spearing several organs and just barely penetrating the whole way through. Loki heard Sakkun scream, his senses stopped as he coughed up blood.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas Hiddleston was sitting in the living room of his London flat chatting with his good friend Chris Hemsworth. They were recalling jokes that Chris Evans had said on the set. Both men jumped as a bright light consumed the room.

“What the?” Tom choked out as the lights faded.

“Uhh…Tom? Am I seeing things…or is the god of Mischief on your floor?”

Tom cocked his head as he noticed an extra arm poking out from under Loki’s body. He rushed over and rolled the god onto his back. 

“A boy?” Tom reached out and touched the young male’s shoulder. He felt a rush of cold travel down his spine and could’ve sworn that he saw green energy around his hand and white around the other.

“Master?” The boy groaned as he turned his head and opened his amber eyes. Tom just sat there confused. He got on his hands and knees and crawled next to Tom. He noticed that the boy was wearing only a loincloth and a collar. Even though he had no idea who this child was, he felt a connection. Tom pulled the boy into his lap and cradled him to his chest. “Hehe, Master Thomas! I…found…you.” No sooner than finishing his sentence, the boy feinted.

“Umm...Tom, look.” Chris pointed at Loki who had ripped armor and several wounds.

Loki opened his eyes and saw a fiery haired man cradling a sleeping Sakkun. “I guess…he was right. Listen well Thomas…I am severely injured, protect that boy with your life…I need magic to recover, I will most likely…be unconscious for…” Loki’s eyes closed as he drifted into a healing sleep.

Chris picked up the unconscious god and took him to Tom’s guest room and laid him on the bed. Tom followed still holding onto the boy. Chris managed to get Loki’s armor off and set them on the floor. He pulled the blanket over Loki and the three left the room.

“Why are you still holding him?” Chris asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, I feel connected to both of them, but especially to him, Sakkun.” Tom smiled as Sakkun nuzzled his neck. “I don’t want to let him go.”

“Ok, well I…wait…how do you know his name and what did he say earlier? It sounded similar to some of the words in the Thor script. Was he speaking Norse?” Chris stared at Tom in shock.

“I’m not sure, I just know. I heard English, maybe I know some Norse subconsciously?” Tom replied while looking lovingly at the boy asleep in his arms.

“Oh, well I better get going, call if you need anything. Hmm…do you think the boy is a god too?” Chris asked while putting on his coat and boots.

“I’ll ask him when he wakes up. Seeya later Chris.” Chris nodded as he walked out the door.

Tom laid down on the couch with Sakkun snoring contently on his chest. He ran a hand through Sakkun’s short hair, “My Sakkun, my mate, my love.” Tom kissed his forehead lightly and drifted off.

Hours passed, the street lights outside peeked through the window, awakening Tom. He looked down as he felt Sakkun moving around. “Feeling better darling?” Sakkun glanced up with sleepy eyes. Rubbing them, he yawned and moved to straddle Tom’s waist. He stretched and arched his back a bit, Tom lightly ran his hand down Sakkun’s chest and stomach. “Why are you so thin? And how old are you? Are you a god? How did you…” Sakkun abruptly silenced Tom as he bent down and gently kissed him, a blush across both men’s faces.

“You talk a lot more then Master Loki. I’ll answer your questions Master Thomas, but can we eat first?” Sakkun smiled.

“Sure, how does pizza sound?”

“Ehh…what’s that?”

“Eheheh,” Tom gently moved Sakkun off his waist. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Tom got off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Picking up the phone off the counter, he ordered a pizza and directed Sakkun to sit at one of the bar stools at the island cabinet. “Will Loki need food or water?”

Sakkun bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands. “I…I’m not sure. I’ve never seen Master Loki like this.” Tom noticed a few stray tears falling and heard sniffling. He walked over and pulled the boy into his arms.

“Shh…It will be ok darling. We’ll make Loki better. I promise.” Tom tilted Sakkun’s chin up and wiped away his tears. “Trust me.” Tom blushed again as he bent down and kissed Sakkun. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck, pressing into him. When they pulled away for air Sakkun grinned.

“I trust you Master Thomas.” Sakkun whispered as he nuzzled Tom’s neck.

They stopped when they heard a knock at the door. Tom grabbed his wallet and paid for the pizza. Sakkun’s mouth watered when Tom set the box on the cabinet and opened it. They ate their fill and Tom set the leftovers in the fridge.

“Come, let’s go check on him.” Tom grabbed Sakkun’s hand and led him to the guest bedroom. Upon entering, Sakkun carefully climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees next to Loki.

“I wish I could help heal him faster. But I don’t know any healing magic yet.” Sakkun took Loki’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Tom lifted Loki’s tunic to check the wounds.

“We need to strip him, I have to wash this dried blood off.” Tom went to the kitchen then the bathroom bringing back a pair of scissors, a washcloth, a bowl of warm water and some antiseptic. He carefully cut the tunic and leggings off and threw them away. Sakkun watched as Tom gently cleaned all the wounds on his chest, he then helped Tom sit Loki up so Tom could clean his back. It looked as if Loki had been impaled clean through with something large and jagged. “Sakkun, what did this?” Tom asked as they laid Loki back down.

“I’m not sure. I remember that Master Loki and I had just arrived to Jotunheim. I had a vision and Master took me to our chambers. But then these vicious Jotun burst in, they claimed that King Odin had killed King Laufey so that Master Loki would be their king. They attacked and Master Loki materialized his armor and began fighting them. He made this force field appear around me so I couldn’t get hurt. Then he told me to focus all my magic to find the man that I had mentioned in my vision. To find you, Master Thomas. I found your energy then told Master Loki, he dropped the field then ran over and grabbed me just as I was about to be stabbed. Then I woke up when you touched me.” Sakkun lightly stroked Loki’s cheek. “He got hurt because of me.”

“Darling, don’t think that. It’s not your fault that you both were attacked. As for Loki’s wounds, he loves you. He knew his body could withstand more damage and heal better so there wasn’t a risk in being hurt.” Tom stopped what he was doing abruptly. “Wait…How did I know that? I knew your name too even though no one spoke it.” Tom jumped when he heard chuckling below him.

“You knew because you are me but from a different reality.” Loki grinned. Sakkun’s eyes sparkled.

“Master Loki!” He squealed as he gently nuzzled Loki’s neck and purred.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picture goes with it...don't ask...it just popped into my head... -> http://sharraxthexcubone.deviantart.com/art/Picture-from-SSandSH-Chapter-12-420260289

“A different reality?” Tom was quite confused.

“I’ll explain after I’m healed. But you knew Sakkun’s name because you share a bond with him. Could I trouble you for some water?” Loki winced as he tried to move. Tom ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and a straw. Loki drank it then fell back asleep.

Tom and Sakkun left to give Loki some peace and quiet. They sat down on the couch and watched T.V. Tom leisurely skipped through the channels until one sparked Sakkun’s attention. It was an animal channel, the current show was about lions. They sat quietly until the male lion mounted the lioness. Tom bit his lip as he saw Sakkun staring at the pair with a very obvious bulge under his loincloth. He felt a chill run down his spine, he knew exactly what Sakkun was going to ask so he cut him to the chase.

“Umm…how old are you?” Tom gulped as he noticed Sakkun get on the floor on his hands and knees mimicking the lioness.

“Master Loki says I’m of age for Aesir, Jotun and Midgardian. I just look really young…please Master Thomas, can we do what those kitty cats were?” As if to make a point, he unhooked his loincloth and spread his legs. Seeing Sakkun’s hole exposed, and his half hard member hanging made Tom feel as if a fire erupted in his stomach. He jumped off the couch and stripped himself.

Getting on his hands and knees, Tom slowly moved toward Sakkun growling. He crawled in a circle around Sakkun as he felt his own cock starting to harden. Then Tom pounced, Sakkun purred as he felt Tom’s chest against his back. He moaned lightly as Tom nipped at his neck. Tom grinned as he positioned his cock against Sakkun’s entrance. With one swift thrust, Tom penetrated Sakkun. He started slow not wanting to hurt him.

“You don’t have…hnn… to go slow. Master Loki takes me quite often. I…like it rough.” Sakkun panted.

Tom finally got into the spirit and growled into Sakkun’s ear, “Lions don’t talk.” To emphasize his statement, Tom pushed his shoulders down. The young Jotun's chest rubbing against the carpet as he slammed into Sakkun causing him to whimper. He arched his back as Tom assaulted his prostrate repeatedly. Snaking an arm around him, Tom pumped him in rhythm to his thrusts. Sakkun bit back a scream as he came in Tom’s hand. He thrust a few more times then came into the smaller male. Tom pulled out and nudged Sakkun onto his back and licked his stomach, cock and inner thighs clean. Sakkun giggled as Tom’s stubbly facial hair tickled his skin. He got up and laid down on the couch with Sakkun crawling on top of him. The pair drifted to sleep after the exhausting fun.

Tom awoke a few hours later and the realization of what he did hit him. Oh I am in so much trouble! I was intimate with Loki’s mate! He’s gonna kill me! Tom gently slid Sakkun off him and onto the couch. He just mumbled something and curled up where Tom had just been laying. Tom put his boxers and jeans back on, grabbed some water and went to the guest room to meet his fate.

“Umm Loki…how are you feeling?” Tom stuttered as Loki gazed at him. He had obviously been awake for quite a while.

Loki just grinned, “Thomas, you have nothing to fear. I know what you and Sakkun were doing. As I said before, you are me. You have magic, albeit not trained, but it’s still there and it’s identical to mine. Sakkun has no mortal counterpart here, you and I are Sakkun’s mates. You are his light and I am his dark. As much as I love my cute little snowflake, he has the libido of a succubus! Us taking turns taking him will be a relief.”

“Hehe, really? So…you’re not gonna kill me?” Tom asked handing Loki the glass.

“No, I’m not gonna kill you. You see, Sakkun is half Jotun and half Aesir. His body is constantly at war with himself, our magic calms his. Sex is the easiest, most effective and most enjoyable way to achieve it.” Loki licked his lips. “Thomas…” Loki said seductively and motioned for him to move closer.

Tom scooted forward a bit and shivered as Loki pulled him half onto his chest. “Loki?” Tom whispered. Loki moved his hand behind Tom’s head and brought his head down.

“We can be together too. In fact, when I’m fully healed I plan on having fun with both of you.” Loki tilted his head up and captured Tom’s mouth with his own. Tom moaned and leaned into the kiss. A minute or so later both men pulled away for air. “That’s enough for now, I might get excited if this goes farther. I’m still far too injured to engage in any activities.” Loki brought his hand back down.

“Oh…why does Sakkun wear a loincloth?” Tom raised an eyebrow.

“We came here directly from Jotunheim, that’s what’s worn there. Not many fabrics or armor can withstand the freezing touch of Jotun skin.”

“Ah! Ok, well I’ll let him use some of my clothes so we can go shopping. By the way, what language does he speak? I’ve understood everything he said, but when he talked around Chris, he thought he was speaking Norse.” Tom crossed his arms.

“If you heard English then its solid proof that you’re bonded to him. He is from Asgard, he only speaks ancient Norse. I know English because that was part of my schooling. Sakkun has only been taught by me and I haven’t had the time or thought to teach him languages yet. His Jotun blood is why you can understand him. Your bond with him allows you to hear him in your native language. We are the only two that can though.”

“Interesting, honestly I never thought I’d find The One, let alone The Two!” Tom smiled brightly. “We’ll be back in a little bit. Bye love.” Tom bent down and kissed Loki lightly before leaving the room. Loki closed his eyes and focused intensely on healing, he couldn’t wait to move around again.

Tom went to his bedroom and pulled some clothes from his closet. He set them down in the bathroom then went to get Sakkun. As he got closer to the couch he heard crying. Running over, Tom saw Sakkun thrashing around. “No! It hurts…why is...this happening!?” Sakkun mumbled. Tom sat down and pulled him onto his lap.

“Wake up darling. It’s ok, I’m here.” Tom said while gently rocking him. Sakkun whined as he slowly opened his amber eyes. 

“Master Thomas?” He threw his arms around Tom’s neck and held on tightly. “Why did it hurt me? I was trying to defend myself.” Tom kept one arm wrapped around his waist and stroked the back of his neck with the other.

“It was just a dream, love. Nothing can hurt you now.” Sakkun pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Tom’s. 

“But it wasn’t a dream. A bunch of the older children hurt me. They pushed me down and kept kicking me. They said I was just a stupid half-breed, that I was Jotun trash. They said I didn’t deserve to live. That no one would ever love me. I noticed Master Loki walking down a corridor pretty far away and I blushed but he didn’t notice me. But they saw my blush and who I was looking at. Then the leader picked me up by the tunic and slammed me into the wall. He said I was nothing but a filthy cock-whore. I wanted to scream for help but I couldn’t. He punched me in the chest and called me a queer. I felt blood trickling down my chin but my ears were ringing and my vision got blurry. He dropped me and I reached my hand out and felt electricity surge through me. I wanted to shock him but it wouldn’t come out and I got electrocuted. I woke up a week later in the infirmary. Queen Frigga had stayed by my side the whole time and cared for me.”

“Does Loki know about this?” Sakkun shook his head.

“No, when Master Loki and I blood bonded a lot of my memories became fuzzy. I don’t think we should tell him. Not when he was there and didn’t notice me being hurt.” Sakkun got off Tom’s lap and stood there fidgeting his hands. Tom cupped his hands around Sakkun’s.

“Don’t worry love, I’ll take care of it.” Tom stood up and Sakkun followed him into the bathroom. Once the water was adjusted he told Sakkun to clean himself and promptly left the room to inform Loki about his dream. 

Sakkun stood in the water enjoying the warmth of it. He looked at all the bottles in the hanging basket and noticed one with a purple flower on it. He couldn’t read the bottle but he knew that flower was lavender and that it was Master Loki’s favorite flower.

After he washed himself he got out and dried off. The clothes Tom had left was a black tank top, blue boxers, khakis with a belt and a pair of black flip flops. He left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

Sakkun squeaked loudly as he felt a pair of hands hoist him off the ground and spun him so we was sitting on the countertop. “Master Loki! Umm…I’m sorry.” He went to fidget his hands but Loki stopped him. He grabbed both his hands and intertwined their fingers. Loki leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“My love, I am so sorry. I had no idea that happened to you. If I had noticed you there I would’ve rescued you in an instant. You know that don’t you?” Sakkun stared into Loki’s emerald green eyes that had tears threatening to spill out.

“Of course I know that Master Loki. I know how much you love me. You’d have protected me if you’d known.” Sakkun kissed Loki passionately, “I love you so much Master Loki! I’ll always love you and want to be with you.”

Tears streamed down Loki’s face as he let go of the younger Jotun’s hands and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you so much Sakkun! I couldn’t save you then and probably a lot of other times but I can now. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I swear it on my life.” Tom walked over and wrapped his arms around both of the crying Jotuns.

“And I’ll protect and love both of you.” Tom said cheerfully. Sakkun and Loki both turned and kissed Tom’s cheeks.

“We love you too.” Both Jotuns said together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First threesome I've ever written and with 3 Jotun no less! :D

Later that day, Tom and Sakkun returned home. They got enough groceries for the three of them and Sakkun now had a lot of new clothes.

“Master Loki! We’re back.” Sakkun noticed Loki laying on the couch. He had a book covering his face and was snoring lightly. Sakkun gently picked up the book and set it on the coffee table. He carefully lifted Loki’s green t-shirt up and saw that his wounds were fully healed. He grinned and lowered his face to Loki’s stomach. Sakkun slowly slid his tongue across the skin, seeing that Loki was still asleep, he continued. Loki opened an eye slightly and watched as his little lover licked and caressed all over him. Then he took it a step forward, Loki bit his lip as he observed Sakkun’s tongue travel under the waistband of his black sweatpants.

“At it already?” Tom asked causing both Jotun to jump. Sakkun fell backward onto the floor and Loki’s eye twitched as grabbed the couch arm. Tom bent over the couch and stared at the two men smiling sweetly. “Sorry loves, did I startle you two?”

Sakkun sat up and stared at the floor blushing furiously and fidgeting his hands, “Umm…I wasn’t doing anything…” Tom turned to Sakkun and chuckled. Loki took advantage and teleported behind Tom, bending over and pinning him to the back of the couch. Sakkun's eyes got wide as he walked over and sat on the couch on his knees in front of Tom.

Loki licked the inside of Tom’s ear, “Do you remember what we discussed earlier Thomas?” Loki bucked against Tom abruptly.

Tom shivered, “Of course, but can we wait until tonight? I have to run a few errands.”

Loki sighed, “Alright Thomas, Sakkun needs schooling anyway. But tonight all three of us will have fun.” He rolled his hip again before reluctantly stepping away from Tom who stood and went to finish putting the food away. Loki and Sakkun sat across from each other at the coffee table. Pulling his magical pouch out of thin air, he got out some flash cards with runes and gave the younger male his journal so he could practice writing them. 

After a bit Tom finished and bid his lovers goodbye saying he’d be back before nightfall.

A few hours passed and Loki felt that was enough writing. “Love, we need to discuss something from your dream.” Loki held Sakkun’s hands in his. “You said that electricity flowed through you but wouldn’t come out so you got shocked instead.”

“Yes Master, shouldn’t it have come out like brother does with his hammer?”

Loki cocked his head, he knew Sakkun was exceptionally gifted but he seemed to have had trouble with common sense lately. “It requires training, love. I’ve taught you quite a bit already but you used electricity before your magic was fully released. But since our blood bonding, your magic is now coursing through you unhindered. That reminds me, you need to blood bond with Thomas as well. We’ll perform the ritual tomorrow.” Loki stood up pulling Sakkun with him. “Let’s go have some fun before Thomas returns!" Loki picked Sakkun up and carried him to Tom’s bedroom.

Meanwhile, Tom had just driven into garage and exited his car. He mumbled about the hectic traffic as he found the keys to his house. He walked in and saw the living room was empty. After locking the door, removing his shoes and hanging his coat, Tom walked through the house trying to find the two Jotun. He noticed his bedroom door was open and heard sounds coming from inside. His jaw dropped at the sight, Loki was on his back naked with an equally naked Sakkun on all fours above him. The shocking part was that they were both blue and had horns.

Loki opened his eyes and Tom gasped at the blood red orbs. “Home so soon Thomas? We haven’t done anything yet but I suppose we should cha…NO! DON’T TOUCH US YOU’LL…” Loki eyes widened as Tom set his hand on the young Jotun’s shoulder. But instead of suffering frostbite, Tom’s skin started turning blue, his icy blue eyes changing to red and horns appearing. They were bigger than Sakkun’s but not quite as big as Loki’s. “How…how is that possible!? You’d only transform like that if…Thomas, you have Jotun blood! I don’t know how but you do.” Loki stammered in shock.

Tom grinned and quickly stripped himself, walking behind Sakkun as he sat on the bed. “So now we have fun?” Sakkun moaned as Tom grazed his long fingers across his back. Tom couldn’t help but notice that Loki’s erect member was already lubricated. He gently grabbed Sakkun’s hips and lowered him onto Loki. Sakkun arched his back rubbing his head against Tom’s shoulder. Feeling ten times stronger than he ever had, Tom wrapped an arm around the younger’s waist and lifted Loki’s hips with the other.

“Wait! Sakkun, be a dear and coat Tom. I would rather not have my insides ripped apart by my first time being taken.” Tom moaned lightly as Sakkun reached behind himself to grab Tom’s member and coat it with magic. Once that was taken care of Tom grunted as he penetrated Loki, his chest against Sakkun’s back. A series of moans uttered by all three Jotun echoed around the room. Tom simultaneously thrust into Loki and assisted Sakkun in riding Loki. The oldest Jotun’s moans quickly escalated to screams at the dual pleasure he was receiving. His thoughts raced, Is this what Sakkun feels when I take him? This DEFINETLY needs to happen more often!

After what seemed like an eternity, the three Jotun climaxed in succession. But the fun was far from over. Tom pulled out of Loki and took Sakkun off of him. He brought the youngest into his lap and started kissing his neck. Loki lay there motionless trying to catch his breath.

“Master Thomas, wanna know what feels really good?” Sakkun smirked cutely.

“What’s that love?” Sakkun turned around completely and straddled Tom. He put his hands behind Tom’s neck and lowered Tom’s head a bit. He watched as Sakkun rested his forehead against him. His horns fit just inside Tom’s and ground gently. Tom gasped in pleasure as the bumpy ring of skin around Sakkun’s horns rubbed against his own. “Hnn…I don’t know what you’re doing but don’t stop.” He grabbed the younger’s hips and ground his member against Sakkun’s, both men hardening. Loki reached down and stroked himself at the sight, quickly becoming hard again as well.

“Ok, round two! Thomas I’m taking you this time.” Loki chuckled darkly.

“I’d be honored love, Sakkun why don’t you ride me this time.” Tom and Loki switched places. He lay in the middle of the bed and brought Sakkun down for a long hard kiss as Loki penetrated Tom. Loki grabbed Sakkun’s waist and pulled him onto Tom’s cock. Loki mirrored what Tom had been doing except he bit Sakkun’s neck and shoulders as he thrust. More moans and thrusting ensued until the Jotun climaxed again. They all laid on the bed side by side trying to come down from their highs.

“How come I don’t get both?” Sakkun pouted as he crossed his arms. “Shouldn’t I get to take someone at least once?” He paled when he realized what he said. Loki and Tom watched as Sakkun jumped off the bed and ran out of the room scared.

Sakkun materialized some clothes quickly and teleported out of the living room. Loki and Tom ran in and paused sensing the feint aura that teleporting left behind. Both men transformed back to normal and hurriedly got dressed.

“Loki, why did he freak out like that?” Tom looked at him sternly.

“Well…when we first met we blood bonded, but I told Sakkun that it was a master-slave relationship. That was before I fell in love with him. Since a slave would be forbidden from taking their master…maybe that’s why. He must've panicked thinking I would punish him for suggesting that. I could never hurt him. We have to do something Thomas!”

“Can’t you just teleport to him?” Tom asked while he searched the living room for his cellphone.

“No. I used up a lot of magic healing myself. I can’t even sense his energy.” Loki walked over and put his arms around Tom’s neck from behind, crying softly.

Meanwhile in Chris Hemsworth’s temporary London apartment. Chris and Elsa were startled awake by a strange noise downstairs. Chris grabbed a baseball bat and quietly snuck down. As he entered the living room he saw a figure curled up on the floor crying. He flicked the light switch but lowered his bat when he saw that the figure was Sakkun.

“Eldre bror!” Sakkun said as he ran over and hugged Chris.

“Sakkun, how did you get here? Where is Tom and Loki?” Chris set his hand on Sakkun’s head and rustled his hair. Elsa came down to see what was going on.

“Dear, is that the boy you mentioned?” She asked curiously. Chris nodded.

“Jeg er redd. Jeg var ulydig mot min Mester.” Sakkun nervously looked up at Chris. “Mester vil være sint at jeg er her. Jeg bør forlate, farvel eldre bror.” Sakkun let go of Chris and tried to walk away but he grabbed his wrist.

“Sakkun you can’t leave. Tom and Loki will be looking for you.” Chris felt his grip loosening as Sakkun teleported himself away. Just then Chris’s cell rang, he walked over to the counter and pressed accept seeing Tom’s number.

“Chris! You haven’t seen Sakkun have you? He freaked out and vanished.” Tom sounded distraught.

“Yeah mate, he was just here. He hugged me and said a lot of Norse then vanished.” Chris heard Loki’s voice on the phone.

“What did he say?” Loki asked

Before Chris could answer, Elsa swiped the phone and repeated what Sakkun had said.  
Loki started to tear up as he translated Elsa.

“I’m scared. I disobeyed my Master. Master will be mad that I’m here. Good bye Big Brother.” Loki fell to his knees and stared at the floor sobbing. Everyone was silent as Tom crouched down and rubbed Loki’s back in comfort.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written so far. I will try to upload Chapter 15 by next week sometime. I'm sorry its so short also...

“Loki, how does your magic regenerate?” Tom asked gently.

“Sleep. But there’s no way I can sleep while my love is missing.” Loki stopped crying and stood up.

“Hey Chris, bring over some of those cold pills you had to use when we filmed Thor. Loki can recuperate and you and I can go look for Sakkun.”

“Ok mate, I’ll be over in a few minutes.” Tom nodded and hung up.

Tom gripped Loki’s shoulders. “You need to think hard, love. Why would Sakkun run away? You’ve never hurt him, so why would he have a reason to run when he knows he’s safe with us?”

“I’m not sure.” Loki got his pouch out and removed the book his mother had given him about Jotun. He skimmed through until he saw a paragraph that caused his jaw to drop. Tom glanced at the book.

“When a Jotun is at the beginning of pregnancy they become very skittish. Any stress, even by their mate will cause them to hide. It is advisable to use restraints to prevent the pregnant Jotun from accidentally hurting themselves or their unborn.” Tom gasped.

“My little snowflake is with child and missing! We must find him Thomas!” Loki started pacing the floor. A knock at the door cause Loki to jump.

Tom let Chris in, “Don’t mind him, he’s panicking now…Sakkun is pregnant.”

“He’s what? But he’s a he, how is that possible?” Chris raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Does that really matter right now!?” Loki snapped. “My love is out there scared! He thinks I’m mad at him and is carrying my child! I want him back now!”

“If you want him back then calm the hell down!” Chris snapped back. Loki kept quiet but kept pacing.

“Love, How far can he teleport? I know you said his magic isn’t very good yet.” Tom said as he took Loki’s hand in his own.

“Well he can only teleport to places he’s seen—“

“He’s never seen the inside of my apartment!”

“OR…to where a familiar energy source is.” Loki said glaring at Chris.

“Here, take this.” Tom handed Loki a pill and a glass of water.

“What will this do?”

“It will help you relax.”

Loki cocked his eyebrow in suspicion but swallowed the pill anyway. “Thomas, if you’re trying to drug me I’m going to –“ Chris caught Loki just as he passed out.

“Yikes! That was just one pill and a low dosage. I’ll definitely need to be careful with them taking medicine.” Tom said as Chris took Loki to Tom’s room. “Hey would you stay here and watch him? I think I know where Sakkun is.”

“Sure thing mate.” Chris hollered.

Tom grabbed his keys and took off in his car. He drove to the park they had passed when shopping earlier. Sakkun had wanted to play but Tom had told him that they could play later, errands came first. Tom pulled over and got out. He walked around trying not to make much noise. Even though it was already pitch black outside, Tom glimpsed someone small sitting on the ground. He sunk to his knees and pulled the younger body onto his lap holding on tightly. 

“Love, I know why you ran away,” Tom set his head on the younger’s shoulder and nuzzled his neck. “Loki isn’t mad at you. In fact he couldn’t stop crying.” 

Sakkun whimpered, “He was?”

“Of course love. Especially when we found out about this.” Tom put his right hand on Sakkun’s belly and gently rubbed.

“I don’t get it Master Thomas. What does my tummy have to do with anything?” Sakkun turned around completely and stared at Tom in confusion.

Tom chuckled lightly and gently kissed Sakkun. “You’re pregnant. Loki has been terribly upset, not only because he was worried about you, but your unborn also. We should probably get home love.”

“Yes Mas—“ Tom’s lips crashed into his.

“You don’t have to call me or Loki master anymore. We are your lovers, not your masters. The three of us are equal, darling.” Tom blushed as Sakkun wrapped his arms around the actor’s neck. He licked the older man’s lips begging for entrance. Tom shivered and complied with the demand. They sat in the dark kissing for a while before they returned home.


	15. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel guilty for not updating this story in a long time. But I don't have the inspiration at the moment. But I have decided that I will publish a few 'special' chapters. These are ideas that I cut out from the story. No one has seen these before. Enjoy! ^^

It was a chilly fall evening. Thor had been too preoccupied with polishing his armor to pay any attention to Loki and Sakkun. They went upstairs and sought pleasure in their room.  
“Master? Can you be rough tonight?” Sakkun begged as he kissed the older man.  
“Of course my pet…” Loki said huskily as he picked Sakkun up and shoved him into the wall. Loki ground his hips against Sakkun who mewled in response. With a snap of his fingers both men’s clothes vanished. Sakkun moaned loudly as he felt Loki’s cock teasing his hole. Loki wasted no time and sunk his fangs into Sakkun’s neck. Blood dripped down Sakkun’s neck onto his shoulder. He ground against Loki hard as he felt the older man licking the blood off and sucking the wound.  
Loki was about to penetrate Sakkun when he felt a slight breeze.  
“Ehh…Brothers? I heard strange noises but…I didn’t realize you were…umm…” Thor stared sheepishly.  
Sakkun looked at Thor with pleasure glazed eyes. ‘Master…can we include big brother in our fun?’  
Loki grinned, ‘I don’t see why not.’ Loki set Sakkun down.  
Sakkun sauntered over to Thor, who in turn blushed. “Little brother?”  
Licking his lips, Sakkun pulled Thor down into a passionate kiss. Another snap of Loki’s fingers caused Thor’s clothes to vanish as well. Sakkun broke for air and looked down. “Umm…big brother…will that even fit in me!?”  
Thor chuckled, “Oh I’m sure it will.” He picked up Sakkun and all three sat down on the bed. “Why don’t you get on your hands and knees, little brother. I have an idea.”  
Sakkun did has was told, Loki crept up behind up with a magic slicked cock. Thor got on his knees. “Suck me little brother.”  
Sakkun gulped and started licking Thor’s cock. After a few moments he put the whole thing in his mouth. Thor moaned softly. Loki grinned at the sight of his lover sucking Thor. In one fell swoop he penetrated Sakkun who moaned, the vibrations causing Thor to moan louder. Loki thrust into Sakkun hard, each one making him somewhat pull Thor’s member out of his mouth then re-swallow.  
Loki picked up the pace and Sakkun arched his back. ‘Master! I’m almost there…hnn…’. Sakkun’s eyes widened as he came on the sheets. Loki moaned as Sakkun’s walls clamped down causing him to fill Sakkun with his seed. Sakkun gasped as Thor came in his mouth. Swallowing every drop, Sakkun moaned in pleasure.  
“My turn, little brother.” Thor grinned as Loki pulled out of Sakkun. Thor laid down on his back and set Sakkun on his waist. He pulled Sakkun down for another kiss as he lined his massive cock with Sakkun’s seed lubed entrance. Slowly and gently, Thor penetrated Sakkun.  
“Big brother!” Sakkun panted as he pushed himself down, Thor filling him to the hilt. Thor waited so Sakkun could adjust. “Please…big brother…fuck me hard!” Thor moaned as he started thrusting into Sakkun. Sakkun’s eyes got wide at the almost unbearable pleasure. “BIG BROTHER!” Sakkun screamed as he rode Thor. Loki watched as Thor fucked Sakkun, he absentmindedly stroked his cock to the sight. Sakkun moaned, trembled and scratched Thor’s hips. Loki stopped stroking himself as he noticed a flicker in Sakkun’s aura. He crawled around them and watched as Sakkun’s body turned a light shade of blue. Thor thrust one last time and shot his seed farther into Sakkun’s body then Loki had. Loki saw the aura flicker again and he grabbed onto Sakkun whose skin was getting a darker shade of blue.  
“Thor! Pull out now or you’ll freeze your cock off!” Thor pulled out gently, his cock cold and numb despite just being in Sakkun. They watched as Sakkun’s eyes turned red and an icy aura surrounded him. He noticed Loki’s hands and arms starting to change to the same shade as Sakkun’s skin.  
“Brother? Why is he transforming? I thought he only did that when he was angry.” Thor looked guilty, he would never want to hurt or anger Sakkun or Loki.  
Loki held onto Sakkun as his breathing got ragged. “Thor, hand me the book that’s on the shelf, the white one.” Thor did as he was told and set the book on the bed. He knew that neither Loki nor Sakkun could touch him while they had Jotun skin. Loki sat back against the headboard and pulled the now unconscious Sakkun into his lap to cuddle against his chest.  
Loki scanned the pages until he saw a paragraph that described exactly what he had seen. “Uh oh…we may be in a bit of trouble Thor.”  
“Why’s that brother? Is little brother going to be ok?”  
“Yes, he’ll be fine, but we must wait to see if my suspicions are correct.”  
A few weeks went by, they became more and more worried about Sakkun. He only awoke a few times a day and barely ate. A morning came and Sakkun got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Loki had heard movement so he and Thor ran upstairs. They saw Sakkun bent over the toilet puking. Loki sat his hand on his face, “Oh no!”  
Once Sakkun stopped, Thor picked him up and carried him to the bed. He set him down gently and laid down beside him, Loki lay on Sakkun’s other side. Thor caressed Sakkun’s arm as Loki began scanning him. Loki focused on Sakkun’s aura as his hand grazed down his chest and rested on his bulging stomach. Thor noticed Loki squint his eyes in surprise. Loki chuckled and moved his hand to intertwine with Sakkun’s.  
“Master? What’s wrong with me? It feels like there’s something in me.” Sakkun had a worried look on his face.  
Thor’s eyes got wide, “Brother! You don’t mean…his stomach hasn’t got bigger because of…am I going to be a…”  
All three men froze as they heard a feint chuckle. The sound was all around them making it impossible to pinpoint. The chuckle grew to full out laughter.  
******  
Meanwhile, in Asgard, Heimdell stood at the end of the rainbow bridge laughing like a hyena. King Odin had heard the laughter and rushed to see what was going on. Heimdell always stood there straight-faced, it was rare for him to smile let alone laugh.  
“What on earth has gotten you so tickled my friend?” King Odin stood beside Heimdell and looked down. The clouds formed a circle and showed the inside of Loki’s house as if it was a telescope. Odin looked disgruntled as he saw Loki and Thor both snuggling against Sakkun. “Don’t tell me both of my sons have been seduced by that half-breed.” Thor had a terrified and confused look on his face and both men turned to Sakkun. They said something to the boy that caused him to start yelling in shock and panic. “WHAT!?” King Odin’s eyes snapped wide open. “THE HALF-BREED IS PREGNANT!?”  
******  
Thor, Loki and Sakkun all cringed as they heard what King Odin had bellowed. “Oh shit!” They all said together.  
Thor wrapped Sakkun up in an emerald sheet and held him bridal style. Loki walked over and set his arm on Thor’s, teleporting all three of them to Asgard. They made their way to the throne room where King Odin was waiting for them. Both Thor and Loki bowed in respect then knelt on the ground. Thor kept a tight hold on Sakkun who was trembling.  
Queen Frigga sat her hand on Odin’s, “Dear, Sakkun is ill, he needs to be…”  
King Odin stared with his one eye at his sons. “The boy can be healed after Loki explains how this is even possible. I imagine that you’ve taken the boy enough times that you should’ve gotten him pregnant, how did Thor manage to do what you hadn’t? Or are you sterile?”  
Loki sighed, “Whether I am or not is irrelevant. I couldn’t get him pregnant because of my size. I’m a Jotun runt remember? My size isn’t even close to an average frost giant’s, but Thor’s is.” Thor just blushed and stared lovingly at Sakkun.  
“And what does the size of that body part have to do with anything?!” Odin’s eye twitched in annoyance.  
“Because there is a gland very deep inside of the Jotun, beyond the prostrate even. When that gland is rubbed during throes of passion then the submissive Jotun’s body absorbs the semen and starts to produce a young.” Loki tried to explain.  
Thor glanced at Loki, “So that’s how male frost giants get pregnant?”  
Loki shook his head in disbelief, “Thor! All Jotun are male!”  
Thor blushed again. “Oh…”  
“So that’s how it happened, Father. Thor is big enough to have reached the gland, so now Sakkun is with child.”  
“And I suppose the three of you are together intimately now? Thor has two brides?” Odin questioned.  
Loki grinned, “As a matter of fact we are. You should be happy father, Sakkun’s child is going to be male. So you’ll have a grandson and Thor will have an heir. So there is no need for Thor to marry a woman.”  
Odin grumbled in annoyance, “Fine! I will allow the three of you to remain together. You will all have your banishments lifted so you must live here. You may keep your old chambers for now. I will have construction start tomorrow on a new wing so you will have your own space. And once the boy gives birth, both him and my grandson will be coroneted.”  
“Eh…brother?” Thor glanced toward Loki.  
“You wonder how Sakkun will give birth?” Loki answered.  
Sakkun lifted his head slightly, “Umm Master? How am I going to?”  
Loki chuckled, “Don’t worry. You’ll be unconscious, your belly will be cut open and the baby will be taken out. Some Midgardian women have trouble giving birth so that’s what they do.”  
Sakkun groaned in pain, Loki reached over and felt his forehead. “He has a fever. He needs healing now. Come Thor, we’ll take him to my chambers. Father can you assign a guard near our door in case of an emergency?”  
Odin nodded as his sons carried Sakkun away.


	16. Extra 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter will be...umm....controversial.....beware.

Loki and Sakkun decided to spend their first day back in Asgard by visiting the library. Sakkun sat in Loki’s favorite nook as Loki searched for books on the lower level. A colorful book caught Sakkun’s eye. He got it off the shelf and skimmed through noticing a lot of pictures. 

Loki had a few books in his hand as he walked into the nook. He glanced at Sakkun and got aroused at the sight of him. He was bent over a desk looking at pictures in a book. Loki licked his lips and sat the books quietly on the ground. He looked around and noticed no one else in the library. His preferred nook was out of sight as he used to like being alone when reading. Loki grinned as he undid the string on his breeches pulling his hardened cock out. He got directly behind Sakkun and leaned over him.

“Master!” Sakkun yelped quietly as he felt Loki behind him. Loki ground his hips causing Sakkun to moan. He shivered as he felt Loki’s hands snake around his waist undoing his breeches string. “Hnn…here? Won’t we get caught?”

“Don’t worry, no one else is in here.” Loki chuckled as he pulled down Sakkun’s breeches. Before Sakkun could protest, Loki thrust into him.

“Master…” Sakkun blushed. Loki wrapped his arms around Sakkun as he thrust harder.

“Beg for it love.” Loki whispered huskily in Sakkun’s ear which caused his blush to deepen.

Sakkun drooled slightly as his mind clouded with lust. “Master!” Sakkun whined. Loki stopped moving, Sakkun tried to push against Loki but he was pinned.  
“Hehe, I’m not moving until you say it.” Loki casually licked the back of the younger man’s neck.

“Master please…fuck me…make me scream.” With that Loki pounded into Sakkun. He bit his lip as pleasure flowed through him, the coil in his stomach tightening. Sensing that he was close, Loki grabbed Sakkun’s cock and started jerking him roughly. “HNN! MAS…TER!” Sakkun saw white as he came in Loki’s hand, Loki grunted when his lover’s walls clamped down on him. He thrust a few more times as they rode their high. Sakkun turned his head to look at his master who was cleaning the seed off his hand. Sakkun’s cock twitched at the sight, he pushed the book aside and sat on the desk. Kicking his breeches and boots off, Sakkun leaned back and spread his legs. Loki smirked and bent over the desk. Sakkun mewled in delight as Loki licked his body clean of their seed. Loki kept is eyes locked with Sakkun’s as he trailed his tongue toward the young man’s aching cock. He stopped abruptly and moved forward pinning Sakkun to the desk again. Sakkun wrapped his legs around Loki, their cocks rubbing together as his blush returned.

“I love sucking you. Watching you squirm as my tongue dips into your slit causing you to hiss. Licking the underside as your head rolls back in pleasure. Your attempts to buck into my mouth, as I play with your balls.” Loki smiled and captured Sakkun’s lips in a searing kiss. Sakkun’s blush spread across his whole face at his master’s heated words. “I enjoy teasing you my love. You’re so cute when you blush like that. Let’s continue this in our room, I’m gonna fuck you like there’s no tomorrow. Your voice will be hoarse from screaming when we’re through.” Loki chuckled, he teleported them both and their clothes to his chambers. 

 

 

A few years later…

Loki was sitting in his reading chair relaxing when Sakkun came into the room. “Come here my love, I wanted to ask you about something.” Sakkun crawled onto Loki’s lap and snuggled against him. 

“What is it Master?” Sakkun leaned his head up and started kissing Loki’s neck. Loki smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakkun.

“I want to have a child with you.” Loki said seductively as he tilted Sakkun’s chin up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

“I do too Master. But we’ve been trying and nothing’s happened yet.” Sakkun straddled Loki’s hips and stared into his bright emerald green eyes.

Loki chuckled darkly, “There is one thing we’ve yet to try. I’ve been doing research and Jotun go into heat like animals do. We could sneak into Jotunheim, make love and come back. From what I read, by doing that there, I’ll be bigger than I am now. Hopefully big enough to make to get you pregnant.”  
Sakkun’s amber eyes lit up, he really did want to bear Loki’s child but nothing they’d done so far had worked. “Ok Master.” Sakkun kissed Loki with passion, “Let’s go into heat.”

(somehow they get there)

Sakkun and Loki teleported to a remote spot in Jotunheim. The wind blew fiercely, snow practically blinding them. They noticed a small clump of trees that seemed to form a makeshift shelter. Catching their breath, they stumbled inside and sat in the snow. Loki couldn’t wait any longer as he pounced on Sakkun. He snapped his finger and both sets of clothes disappeared. Loki pushed Sakkun into the snow as he straddled him. They watched each other’s bodies change to their natural blue color, amber and emerald eyes turning blood red. Loki bent forward and pinned Sakkun’s wrists above his head as he ravished his lover’s lips. Sakkun mewled and ground into Loki. Slipping out of Loki’s grip, they both began attacking each other in a feral trance like state. Their hearts raced as they went at each other like animals. Wet skin glistened from licks and bite wounds. Bruises surfaced from constant nipping and sucking of tender flesh. Red marks formed and blood dripped as hands roamed and clawed delicate skin. Lips were crushed and fangs clashed together in heated kisses as tongues fought for dominance. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other. Even though they were in the bitter cold, the Jotun lovers were sweating and panting heavily.

Loki got on all fours and growled, barring his fangs. Sakkun sat up and crawled over to Loki. He whimpered as he ducked his head under Loki’s neck and nuzzled him while purring. Sakkun turned around and bent his body forward. His ass was high in the air and his legs spread as wide as he could get them. He turned his head to look at Loki who was licking his lips. Loki had just enough sanity left to coat his aching cock with magic before he mounted Sakkun. He leaned forward and bit Sakkun’s shoulder as he penetrated the younger Jotun. Sakkun moaned, not only at being bitten but also because he could feel that Loki was a lot bigger than before. Loki purposely moved his arms and legs to tangle around Sakkun’s limbs to help keep them locked in place. With his chest flush against Sakkun’s back he pounded into the young male with fervor, animalistic growls flowing every so often. A string of different pitched moans escaped Sakkun’s lips, as Loki would switch from fast and hard thrusts to slow and soft thrusts. One particularly hard thrust made Sakkun arch his back and scream. Both Jotuns were in pure bliss as they merged themselves together. Their magic auras radiated off them and intertwined. An hour or so later they were exhausted but something unexpected happened. They both moaned in pain as they felt Loki’s cock get bigger. Loki stilled his thrusts as he felt a bulge appear just inside of Sakkun which effectively locked them in place and sealed his entrance shut. 

“Master! “ Sakkun whined, broken out of the feral trance, as he tried moving his aching body but couldn’t. Loki tried to pull out but it was no use, they were stuck.

 

“We have to leave, I sense other Jotun. They must have heard you scream.” Using the rest of his energy, Loki teleported them safely into their chamber and onto their bed.

Loki untangled his limbs from Sakkun’s but they still couldn’t get apart. Thoroughly exhausted, Sakkun collapsed and lay on his stomach. Loki lay on top of him, reaching over he grabbed a blanket and covered them both up.

“Master, why are we stuck? And why does it feel like someone turned a faucet on in me?” Sakkun turned his head slightly. Loki noticed his tears and nuzzled his neck.

“I’m sorry love. I didn’t realize that Jotuns knotted during sex. So we are stuck like this for a while.” Loki gently caressed Sakkun’s sides.

“What does knotted mean?” Sakkun said yawning.

“It means that the muscles in my cock got bigger to seal myself in you. You can’t escape and right now you’re being pumped full of my seed. I can’t pull out until my muscles relax. Which could take anywhere from a few minutes to…a few…hours. A lot of animals do this, it insures successful breeding but I didn’t realize that Jotun did too. There isn’t much research on them, I’m really sorry. Why don’t we both take a nap as we wait it out?” Loki suggested as he yawned too and they fell asleep.


End file.
